


for better or for worse

by lostinwander (flusteredkeith)



Series: marry her anyways [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Timeline, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Garrison days, based off a drabble prompt, because they argue like a married couple, just more 'marriage talk' things between them, plance, post kerberos, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredkeith/pseuds/lostinwander
Summary: With a sigh, Hunk crossed his arms and huffed. “Alright, it’s nothing. It’s just that, you guys always argue like an old married couple.”The comment rang in Pidge’s ears like a maddening offense. Lance looked just as taken aback. If there was anything to piss her off more in this moment, it was this.“Whatever, guys,” she said, and, taking advantage of Lance’s temporary shock, shoved him aggressively out of the way and stalked past the both of them. “I’ve got more important work to do right now.”





	for better or for worse

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off another [drabble prompt from tumblr](http://flusteredkeith.tumblr.com/post/164267671435/so-this-guy-and-i-did-not-get-along-at-all-he-was%20hahaha) but since it totally fit into the theme of funny, silly marriage talks, I decided to post it here in the same series as my previous Plance drabble [(here)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11785245)!

She wasn’t here to bond with her team. She wasn’t here to make friends. She was here for one purpose and one purpose only:

_Find my family._

So whenever Lance tried to argue with her about better ways to spend their free time together as a team, she always fought back.

“I’m not here to waste time on unnecessary excursions.”

This had to be the fifth time Lance caught her as she was trying to leave her dorm room, her secret lab equipment in tow.

“Un —  _Unnecessary_?!” he spluttered, leaning an elbow against the doorframe to block her way out. “Pidge, Pidge, please. We’re supposed to be a team. And as a team, Commander Iverson always says we should spend time bonding together.”

“I highly doubt that includes going out to pick up chicks,” she replied.

“What?” Lance exclaimed, appalled. “Wingmanning is like  _the_  number one way to bond as bro’s.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. As her disguise still needed to hold, she couldn’t even begin to explain why Lance was wrong on so many accounts.

“I don’t have time for this,” she said, trying to push Lance out of the way. Unfortunately, being twice her size, Lance didn’t budge.

“Hunk,” he said, looking up at their other teammate who was hanging around anxiously behind. “Don’t you agree that a little night out in the town would do our team some good?”

“Huh? What?” Hunk responded, alarmed at being asked to give an opinion. He rubbed his neck and gave Pidge an apologetic look before continuing. “I — I mean, sure, it’s always good team bonding to have fun, but how about just hanging around here, on base?”

“Man, you guys are hopeless,” Lance groaned. “Come on, Pidge, this is mandatory. We’re going out.”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Pidge snapped. “Now get out of the way.”

“Uh — no,” Lance replied. “Not until you agree to come out with us.”

“Lance, I’m warning you,” she began before Hunk cuts her off with a light laugh, which he then quickly proceeded to disguise with a cough. They both turned to face him.

“What?” Hunk asked, cringing slightly beneath their glares. With a sigh, he crossed his arms and huffed. “Alright, it’s nothing. It’s just that, you guys always argue like an old married couple.”

The comment rang in Pidge’s ears like a maddening offense. Lance looked just as taken aback. If there was anything to piss her off more in this moment, it was this.

“Whatever, guys,” she said, and, taking advantage of Lance’s temporary shock, shoved him aggressively out of the way and stalked past the both of them. “I’ve got more important work to do right now.”

_A married couple?! As if._

—

“Lance! Lance, are you okay?”

Pidge hurries over and kneels down beside him, pulling his head onto her lap and inspecting the left side of his face.

“What were you thinking? That blast could’ve really damaged your hearing, not to mention your face, which I know is something you are very proud of—”

“Pidge, your science was wrong,” Lance says weakly. “And you almost died. So I had to save you.”

“How can my science be—?” she looks up and glances around the room full of scattered sentry pieces and her mind clicks. “Okay, my calculations may have been a little bit skewed and didn’t account for that one surprise bomb from—”

“Pidge, just accept you make mistakes,” he says with a shaky laugh. “It’ll make the rest of us mortals feel a little better about ourselves.”

“It wasn’t a mistake! I just—”

“Oh, so were you deliberately trying to get yourself killed?” he counters. “I’ll still forgive you, you know.”

“Lance, I’m…” she trails off, unsure how to respond. She doesn’t know when things shifted from Lance being the most annoying person in the world to her feeling… whatever it is she’s feeling now after realizing he nearly just died.

“You can thank me later,” Lance says with a wink, causing a strange lurch in her stomach.

“What? No, I wasn’t going to—” she blinks before shaking herself out of the weird tingling in her chest. “Of course you would just assume that I’d—”

“Guys, we need to move!” Hunk’s voice suddenly sounds out in their earpiece. “Save your married couple spat for later!”

Pidge frowns and bites her tongue before obeying, taking one of Lance’s arms and draping it over her shoulder.

“Married couple, eh?” Lance smirks. “Haven’t heard that one in a while.”

On their way back to the castle, Pidge’s mind continues to run. She doesn’t know where along the line that things changed but she knows Hunk’s comment didn’t bother her the same way it did the first time he said it. But as she looks at Lance, bloodied and battered, slumped in his seat with his head leaning on her shoulder, she fights against the feelings that arise in her.

—

“Hey, Pidge.”

She doesn’t need to look up from her computer to recognize that voice.

“Hey, Lance.” She continues to type away. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” he says, stretching out his back. By her estimation, he’s only been out of the cryopod for a few minutes. She didn’t want to be there when he woke up because the thought of what he might say if he’d guessed she’d been waiting for him — well, she wouldn’t have wanted to live that down.

“So what’s up?” she asks as he walks up closer.

“You weren’t in the room when I woke up,” he says simply. “So I came to find you.”

She ceases her typing. The air grows warm around her despite the fact that they’re in the cold, giant space of the Green Lion’s hangar as she’s suddenly aware of how close he’s standing next to her.

Her mouth goes dry. Pushing herself away from her laptop, she licks her lips before she speaks.

“Why?”

Lance shrugs. “‘Cause I wanted to.”

He doesn’t say more than that and she doesn’t know how else to respond. Pidge looks away from him, cheeks burning. She wishes he would stop looking at her like that, like… like…

“Do you really think we argue like an old married couple?”

The words tumble out of her mouth before she can stop them. She glances at him out of the corner of her eyes to see him give a little smirk.

“Does it bother you if we do?” he asks.

“Well… it used to.”

She’s not sure where the honesty is coming from but in recent weeks, talking to Lance has become so easy that it’s become habit for her to speak her mind in his presence. She supposes that’s a good sign.

“So not anymore,” he says. It wasn’t a question.

Something heavy hangs between them in the silence. Taking a deep breath, she shrugs.

“I guess at some point, I decided to just give up.” She tilts her head up to look at him, her own smirk playing upon her lips. “I could do a lot worse.”

“Pidge!” Lance gasps, his eyes full of mirth. “Are you proposing to me?”

That was one of the things that was so great about Lance. Nothing ever hangs heavy for too long with him.

With a great roll of her eyes, she takes his hand and intertwines her fingers with his.

“Don’t push your luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on tumblr [@flusteredkeith](https://flusteredkeith.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you liked this work, check out some of my other recent works!
> 
> [once in a sunset](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11458449): a Plance oneshot where Lance comforts Pidge by pulling her out of the lab.
> 
> [shop til your heart drops](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10943253): Kallura fic where Allura takes Keith to the mall in attempts to try and figure out what he wants for his birthday. Shenanigans and feelings ensue.
> 
> [the temperature's rising](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11422848): a short Sheith oneshot where Shiro and Keith get locked up in a closet after losing a drinking game.
> 
> [come morning light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11740683): a very short little soft, Sheith drabble I wrote to soothe my S3 wounds. I have to say it worked for me. I hope it'll work for you too~
> 
> [tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11677323): Sheith, multichapter, Edge of Tomorrow AU (aka military sci-fi meets groundhog's day) - written for the Voltron Big Bang.
> 
> [safe in your arms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668338): a short Sheith oneshot where Shiro sleepwalks and Keith comes find him


End file.
